The use of computing devices is integrated into the lives of many individuals. For example, it is common for students to bring laptops into class to take notes; adults often spend the majority of each work day on a computer; and at the end of the day, adults and youth alike often spend a large portion of their evening on their respective computers. Performing various functions and operations of a computing device typically requires frequent and repetitive small motions on the part of a user utilizing conventional input devices (e.g., a mouse and keyboard). Due to these motions, regular users of computing devices are at a heightened risk of repetitive strain injury (RSI) and carpal tunnel syndrome.
To combat such deleterious effects, existing programs can prompt a user to take regular breaks and suggest a user to perform various stretching exercises. Additionally, for users who have already suffered such an injury, existing programs can also assess a user's range of motion and suggest exercises to aid in recovery. It is also known for programs to facilitate use of a computer for users that have difficulty using conventional input devices, for example, those who have suffered injuries such as joint damage, muscular damage, or nerve damage.